Nerdvengers: Origins
by Alphaman27
Summary: The story of how the Nerdvengers came to be. Recommended that this story is read first.


Ace POV

Growing up was never that hard. I was always the "popular kid", I was smarter, faster, and stronger than everyone else, not to mention good looking. I had even skipped two grades. It was every kids dream... but I just wanted it all to go away. I was admired by all of the girls, i was friends with the "jocks". I got straight "A"s, everything was perfect until that one fateful day.

It was a normal day in 8th grade, the girls were (relentlessly ) flirting, the guys were asking for help in science, and the teachers were praising me for the amazing grades that I earned. Everything was normal until the free period. A few of the guys had asked me to come to the empty math room for a "surprise", now i may be smart, but my common sense is minimal. As soon as I entered the room I was tackled by the jocks. They yelled, "We've had enough of you and your annoying ego!". I responded by squirming out of the dog-pile and running from anyone in my was, unfortunately cornered. I panicked, and somehow released some form of psychic energy, knocking everyone unconscious.

That was the day I realized i had telekinetic powers. From that day forth, people slowly started to not talk to me, that turned into neglect. Eventually, every single "cool kid" had stopped talking to me. There was this one kid that began to start talking to me, his name was Robert.

He and I became good friends, it turned out that he was a child prodigy. He was a genius and could easily outsmart me. We were best friends until it turned out that he had to go to college early. I wound up homeschooling myself for the remainder of high-school.

It wasn't long until I earned by PhD in quantum physics. This helped me take a break from training and help my mind grow. I then began to train once more. I was kept training my psychic ability to the best of my ability. I asked my parents about it, only to find out that I was actually adopted.

My parents had found me after there was some strange flash of light near their house. They had adopted me and kept my origins a secret. Now, I'm out on my own, expanding my knowledge and improving the world of science.

My powers had grown from simple binding and levitation of objects, to flight and enhanced senses. From there, I increased my strength and I learned to send "spears" of my psychic energy. I eventually honed these abilities, and began to slowly master them. I had isolated myself to train in solitude. This proved to be extremely helpful. I had eventually reached near mastery of my ability.

* * *

Rob POV

I grew up always fascinated with genetics. I remember when I was about 5 I had seen all the possibilities of genetics and how they could help humanity. I always thought I would be able to formulate a way to create a sort of vaccine to protect humans from certain diseases like the way animals can. I tried to learn as much from the resources I was given but it wasn't enough. I realized that it would not be enough. I was determined to receive the education needed.  
This drive is what allowed me to complete my second greatest accomplishment of my life so far, receiving my doctorate. I used all this new information to work on a new formula to give some of a wolf's genes, to a human. I chose a wolf because since prehistoric times canines have been at human's side. This age old connection helps merge DNA, both the early wolf and man have developed together causing similar evolutionary changes. I had finally come up with a formula and I needed a test subject.

US laws often prohibit human testing with unstable drugs. I only had one choice, to test on myself. I sat in the chair with needle in hand. Once I injected the formula the test had seemed to be going well. But soon what I had not expected happened, nothing. Nothing was happening. I was baffled by the result. I had poured so much time and research into this program. In the end it was just a dead end. I called it a night and returned to my usual Friday night activities, sitting at home watching the cooking show Good Eats. I had finished the final episode in my queue, Chow Mein, and I went up to bed.

During the night I had the most peculiar dream, I was a wolf running along a plain in what seemed to be London. This was even more of a gut punch about my failure. I awoke and went to the bathroom. I felt strange as if my whole body was covered in an itchy beard and as if I had grown a foot. I looked in the mirror and I was shocked at what was staring back at me. The reflection looked as if my whole body had made a half transformation into a wolf! I had a snout, was covered in a thick fur coat, had razor sharp teeth and claws, long pointy ears, and I was about 8 feet tall. It turned out my experiment was not a complete flop. But there was still one unanswered question. What had triggered the transformation? I went down to the lab and proceeded to check my formula for any clues. I was very focused on my work and before I realized it was 4 in the morning. I was not going to leave my work at this time even though I had come up with no reason. I eventually decided it was a good idea to take a bathroom break

I was walking by the mirror and I saw a glimpse of something that came as a shock. I had transformed back. How could this be? I was covered in hair and had claws mere hours ago. Could it be my mind was playing cruel tricks on me? Was I hallucinating as a side effect of the formula? No, I couldn't be. I was sure there was a reason for my transformation. I just needed to calm my mind. I just sat thinking. I had reached a dead end.  
I stood up and accepted my fate. I just imagined my abilities if the formula worked, how I could help the world. I just wanted it to work so badly. I couldn't stop thinking about myself transforming and doing great things. I then had a feeling I the pit of my stomach I had never had before. It felt as if my whole body was growing. I felt a sudden tickling sensation all over my skin. I ran to the mirror and saw something amazing. I had transformed again. Could this be the solution? All I had to do is imagine the transformation and it became a reality.

I then conducted my own experiment. I closed my eyes and thought of myself as a human. I opened them and it was I staring back at me in the mirror. I closed my eyes again and thought of my transformation. I opened them and it worked. I was thrilled! The first thing I did was tell my friend, Ace, of my breakthrough. I told him what had happened. He then said something about a government agency reaching out to him.

* * *

Scout POV

I grew up in a small town. My father, an avid marksman and hunter, taught me all he knew about shooting. My whole life was shooting. I shot with everything we could get, bows, rifles, shotguns, crossbows; I even became familiar with some explosives.

As I grew up I honed my ability to a fine point to be familiar with most weapons. I would enter in contests of all kinds to show off my shooting skills. I became too cocky. One day I traveled to a large city for a shooting competition. I was walking the streets feeling full of myself. Some man bumped into me and I began to yell at him. I was yelling things like "do you know who I am" and "let's fight". I thought I would be able to fight him with anything I could find and win.

The man then swung at me. I dodged it thinking I could take anything thrown at me. He then whistled. Three more men came out of the shadows. I was a bit nervous but I was confident I could take them all. They all came at me at once. I was dodging all of their punches and kicks. Then one of them came from behind and hit me in the back of the head. I was out cold.

I woke up the next day lying in a dumpster. This event really sobered me up. I realized I could not be as full of myself. Instead of bragging I would put all of the energy into training. I trained day and night. I eventually went from someone who can win some silly shooting contest to someone who can make a career from this. I decided the best way to go is to join the army. The only issue was that the army only accepts those of which are older than 18. I figured the only way to make my way into the army was to fake my age. It worked. I was in and I would be able to receive professional training.

Through the years I was in the military I learned techniques like trapping and survival. Once I was out of the army I was finally happy with myself.

* * *

Jake POV

My story began I was growing up. I had no friends. Due to this I had a lot of free time.

I used this time to hone my powers. First, I had gotten these powers from much training. All I did was train. I would train day and night, only taking breaks to eat and sleep. I began with mastering all forms of martial arts. This took no time at all due to it being a normal human activity. I may be human however I am certainly not normal.

After mastering these fighting styles I then trained different parts of my body to beyond anyone else is normally capable. Each power was different and required special training. I was training my quickness one night and I came upon a surprise. I was able to move so quick I was able to manipulate air in a small sense. I was able to run so fast so the air molecules could not get out of the way quick enough thus allowing me to run on air. This also gave me the ability to kick or punch the air thus causing it to force forward creating a shock wave. I then thought if I train even more I might gain more powerful powers. I was correct. My next ability was to tense my muscles to the strength of steel. I had accomplished this by numerous attempts of getting hit with large objects. I then believed I was unstoppable. I trained myself even more to gain my final power. I was able to thrust my index and middle fingers forward with such speed it was as if a bullet shot out of my hand. I had never liked the human kind, although I believed I should help the ones who cannot help themselves.

I created a mask so no one would recognize me. With this mask I then jumped building to building keeping a watchful eye. Whenever I would see trouble I would jump into action. I could defeat any criminal who would dare challenge me. I became the cities protector. This masked justice brought attention to my existence. I was in all of the newspapers, even though no one knew who I was.

* * *

Otto POV

My story starts off as a normal happy tale. I was raised by loving parents with a wonderful caring brother and sister. My family always cared for each other. All was perfect, but then one day it all went wrong.

Our family was fast asleep safe and sound. There was an electrical problem and my drapes caught fire. I was the only one to escape. Even though I was able to keep my life I was horribly burned. Doctors said it was a miracle I was able to survive. After that I never viewed anything outside of water safe. I refused to leave my aqua safe haven.

No matter who tried to convince me it was safe I wouldn't budge. I didn't want anything to happen again. I needed to protect myself. During my time in my watery heaven I was able to get very familiar with the makeup of the H2O. After a while of living underwater it began to follow my commands, as if I had befriended it. Soon I was able to control it only on the whim of thought. What I did next I thought I never would be able to accomplish. I left the lakes of which I had grown up in. I had figured that if I was able to bring water with me I could protect myself if I needed to.

I began by surrounding my body with water to transport myself. I began to get comfortable with the outside world. As time passed I began to use less and less water. Eventually I just stopped carrying water altogether. The only issue was that I needed something to protect me from things water couldn't. I began to fashion a weapon to carry. Large weapons were not an option because they were too large. I began testing smaller weapons. I found a small fork like device worked the best. I fashioned them similar to the trident of ancient mythology. This design suited the use due to the fact that the god of the oceans, Poseidon, has protected me with his gift of water for most of my life.

* * *

Pulpo POV

Im erbmon se Pulpo, yos ed nu oñeuep atenalp ne al aixalaG ed ademórdnA.

Oh sorry I had forgotten the language of this planet. I grew up in a small town in a place called Octopolis. It was my home. I had gotten along with all 657 of my brothers and sisters. I guess one could say my life was boring, and it was. Day in and day out it was the same, school then home then try not to get eaten by dad.

My life was a drag. Once I was I high school the only thing that changed was my living conditions. I was able to get some really great real estate. A little glass jar next to the Octdonalds. I was able to go from my home to the restaurant to school. My favorite food was the Big Plankton burger. Even with the new digs I was still bored out of my mind. One day I thought I should take a small vacation. I was to visit my aunt and uncle on a place called Earth.

I called ahead to make sure it was ok if I could stay with them and they said I could. They gave me directions but all I remember was the country they are in, Australia or something. I began to think about how stupid humans were. How could there be a creature nothing like they had ever seen and they just give it a name and call it a new species. The name they gave us is even stupid, something about the number of limbs we have.

Once I arrived on the planet my aunt gave me a device to take on the appearance of the stupid humans so I could buy goods and site see. I was flying around and I realized I had forgotten to turn my device on. Oops, I hope no one saw me.

* * *

Pascal POV

I always was a normal child. I always was just like the other kids. Even though everything seemed normal I always felt different. I always felt separated from my peers. I felt as though I possessed much more than the rest of my friends did. No one believed me when I explained my predicament. I was dubbed as a "weirdo".

I slowly separated myself from those of which viewed me differently. This separation led to isolation. Eventually I had no one to call friend. I would sit at home waiting for someone to ask me to hang out with them. I had this old baseball given to me by my father before he left for the army. I would sit by the phone just throwing the ball up and down.

Every day, I just continuously tossed the ball up and down. Little by little the ball would stay in the air for longer periods of time. Sometimes I could even make the ball come down faster if I concentrated. Soon the ball would stay in the air for 25 seconds. I began to think I was going crazy.

I just stayed honing my gravity changing ability whether it was real or not. One day it all happened. Someone had called me to come to a party. I was so excited. I could finally have friends. I walked down the street the happiest boy alive.

I reached the door of the address given to me and walked in. Suddenly all the lights went on and I was rushed by a group of kids. Each had a piece of what looked like a women's outfit. They all jumped on me attempting to put the articles of clothing on me. I panicked and all of the sudden everyone was jerked upward. I looked and I was horrified.

We were on the ceiling of the building. Before I fully realized what was going on we all plummeted towards the ground. They were all stunned so I was able to escape. I ran as fast as I could. By this time I realized I wasn't going crazy I had the ability to affect gravity. This didn't make any sense. I began to think and asked my mother if anything peculiar happened when I was younger. What she said shocked me.

When I was little my parents took me to Switzerland to visit the Large Hadron Collider. My parents began to talk to one of the officials there. They hadn't noticed I had gone missing. When they realized what had happened they went crazy trying to find me. My father had the entire security force search the complex. I was later found in a room which was housing for experiments about particle acceleration.

They told my parents the room was not in use at the time but my father had his suspicions. He snuck up to the room to find them doing odd experiments, he wouldn't tell what kind. Once I found this out I was able to train my powers to be even stronger. I had no intention to use them until something happened. There was a knock at my door.

* * *

John POV

I am the person that knows the whole life of a man named John. He is not an ordinary man. He knows not of anything about himself.

His life only exists for the good of others and he's never the same. This may seem confusing. Let me put it this way. He appeared and always appears at the age of 13. He appears, completes his job, and then his memories are erased.

He is given basic needs such as the knowledge of three different languages (German, English, and Latin). He also gets powers that he needs to complete his destiny. When his "job" is complete, John is knocked out and transported to a random part of the world. This is not limited to Earth. I will start this story at the moment of John's "arrival". He doesn't know his powers yet, but he will...soon enough."


End file.
